User talk:Winters1001
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Storm page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 00:21, July 21, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:25, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, with that attitude I wouldn't usually bother leaving a reply, but I will anyway. If I keep deleting your pastas, 99.99% of the time, it's for quality-related reasons. I don't have time to provide feedback on every rejected pasta and since no one checks the deletion reason when I leave one, I have stopped bothering. It's difficult enough trying to regulate content around here. Also, this isn't the best place to get feedback on pastas, especially if they are undercooked or otherwise below par. We're more like a library or museum of creepypastas than anything — not exactly ideal for someone just looking for feedback on their work. You'll get feedback on it granted that it's good enough to stay up, of course. If you are continuously rejected here, I'd go somewhere else first, like Terror Tortellini's Creepypasta subforum. They can help you in ways that we, unfortunately, cannot. Once again, I don't appreciate your attitude on my talk page or your threatening to harass me for doing my job, but I do understand your frustration and apologize for any inconvenience. — LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 03:17, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I just read over your deleted contributions, and here's what I concluded. One of them ("Storm") was unfinished, which we have a rule against. Another ("It Doesn't hurt any More.") was a Jeff the Killer spinoff, which we also have a rule against. And "Oops I Did It again" was just... not very good. The execution was poor and it lacked substance, even for a shortpasta. So there you have it. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 15:32, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Storm I actually deleted Storm as a part of a mass deletion of pages in the Unfinished Page category. If it was mistakenly tagged, I can go ahead and restore it. Oh, and fix the formatting since it appears to be a wall of text in its current form. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 19:19, October 3, 2013 (UTC) : Done. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 19:32, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Also, I never banned you for posting unfinished pages. According to your block log ( }}), you were only banned for not updating the Article Listing, which is something else entirely (or WAS something else entirely since the AL was abolished back in early September). LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 19:46, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I did restore it, actually. I believe I linked it on this very talk page. I also already fixed the formatting, as you can see diff=528129&oldid=467802}} here. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 00:49, October 4, 2013 (UTC)